1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image search device, an image search method, and an image search program, and is suitable for being applied to, for example, a digital still camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera according to the related art records multiple photo images obtained by subjecting a subject to photo shooting, and also records, so as to correlate metadata of multiple categories with each of the multiple photo images, the metadata for each of the categories.
Also, in the event of a singular or plurality of metadata being selected for each category by a user, the digital still camera searches, based on this selected metadata, a photo image in a manner correlated with the same metadata as this metadata.
Subsequently, the digital still camera displays the searched multiple photo images on a monitor. Thus, the digital still camera allows a user to search a desired photo image (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165424 (the 1st, 9th, and 10th pages, FIGS. 4, 5, and 14)).